Blossom's Dark Aura
by Darkwarrior0416
Summary: When the PPGZ defeated and zapped HIM,he lets out a black light and hits blossom before dying. everyday Blossom/Momoko is changing, What has happened to the red powerpuff will she be a hero or a villain
1. New Aura

**This is my first fanfic so please be nice**

**Chapter 1- New Aura**

* * *

Momoko was walking home now,she feel weird every day she wonders how she became a Powerpuff began to think when she was hit by white light she became hyper blossom but when they defeated HIM something hit her but it was blank to her that her friends,Miyako and Kaoru ask her if she is fine but she didn't answer and they are getting worried she got home she passed dinner which worries her family and sleep.

**The next day**

When momoko wake up she feels dizzy

"momoko are you alright" her mom asked

"I don't feel ok" momoko said

"here let me check you" her mom checked her temperature and said"Oh My!you have a fever you must not go to school today"

"ok mom i'm going to sleep" momoko said

"ok have good dream"her mom said which she will regret saying that

_Momoko's Dream_

_"Come to me" A dark voice said_

_"Huh what was that?" Momoko said to herself_

_"Come to me" A dark voice said again_

_Momoko followed the voice and saw a black light and was about to hit her!__momoko was scared unable to move was hit then she blacked out_

**Into Reality**

momoko screamed into her bed and shot has sweat in her face and feels her mom opens her door

"What's wrong momoko!i heard you screaming!" her mom asked alert

"nothing just nothing. tomorrow i'm going to school" momoko said in a fake smile

"ok if you said so"her mom said unsure

**Downstairs**

"mom is momoko alright now" momoko's sister kuriko asked

"yeah i checked her temperature and she can go to school tomorrow"momoko's mom said happy that her daughter is okay

"whew and i was so worried" momoko's dad said smiling

**The next day**

Momoko was getting ready to school she said goodbye to her parents and kiss them in there cheek

While walking she came across kaoru and miyako

"Hey guys" momoko said a little down

"hey momoko good thing your all better and why are you a little down"Miyako said

"Maybe she didn't get to eat sweets yesterday because she was sick" kaoru joked

"haha very funny kaoru"momoko said a little angry releasing a bit of dark aura surprising the two

"jeez momoko i was just joking"kaoru said

"yeah Whatever. I'm going ahead now"momoko said leaving

"Hey Kaoru did you notice momoko's aura it's a little dark or maybe fully grey also her personality is was never like that" miyako said

"your right let's tell the professor after school i'm getting worried about momoko but first let's investigate momoko before going to the lab"kaoru said

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Loneliness

**Thank you for the favorites Enjoy Chapter 2**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Loneliness**

**In School**

Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru are in school and sit together. Kaoru and Miyako starts to talk each other but momoko is all quiet thinking about her dream yesterday.

"hey momoko are you really okay it's unusual for you not to talk" miyako said worried

"yeah momoko you should be here talking about boys and sweets" kaoru said also worried

"sorry i was just thinking about something" momoko said in a fake smile

Then the door opened revealing miss keane their homeroom teacher

"okay class we have three new students, please come in boys" Miss keane said

Then three boys walk in, the PPGZ was shocked it's the Rowdyruff Boys

"Yo, names Brick"The boy with the red cap said

"Hi the names Boomer" The blond hair said

"Butch the name" the ponytail boy said

" Brick sit next to momoko,boomer next to miyako and butch next to kaoru" miss keane said

The boys sat down and look at the girls which made the girls nervous

_"does they know that we're the PPGZ" the girls think_

After school Momoko didn't eat at recess but eat at lunch but didn't sit next to miyako and kaoru making them suspicous at momoko's action

"Ok! we really need to tell the professor about momoko" kaoru said

"I wish she was here" miyako said

On cue momoko walks towards them

"Hey!What are you two talking you notice the RRBZ looking at us?" momoko said

"Now that you said it, I'm getting worried if they know that we are the -"kaoru said

"hey girls" Butch said cutting of kaoru sentence

The girls turn around and saw the RRBZ the only differences is their belts in their waist

"what are you doing here"Kaoru said coldly

"Jeez just chill ya know"Brick said

"yeah we're here to talk" Boomer said seriously which surprises the PPGZ

"let's talk at the park" Butch said

**At the Park**

"Ok, what do you want to talk about" Momoko said a little angry releasing a dark aura surprsing the boys but they did not show it

_"What's with the dark aura" the boys thought_

" We are here to talk that we are here to help fight crimes" Brick said

"w-w-what are you talking about"Kaoru said

"We know that your the PPGZ" Boomer said

"How did you know" Miyako said alert

"Professor Utonium said" Butch said

"WHY THE HECK DID THEY TELL YOU" Kaoru shouted angry that the professor blew out their secret

"Relax , so do you accept that we fight crimes with you"Brick said

"Sure you can help" momoko said

"WHAT" kaoru and miyako said

"Momoko are you crazy" Kaoru sad shock that their leader agreed

"yeah momoko why accept" Miyako said also shock

"because they can be good addition to the city" Momoko said turning around "but first show us your transformation"

"Sure" the boys said

_"Hard Brick" Brick tranformed_

_"Explosive Boomer" Boomer transformed_

_"Strong Butch" Butch transformed_

"Nice Weapons" Kaoru has a Beyblade/Boomerang, Boomer has a Bat, and Butch has a Flute

"Thanks" The new RRBZ said

"I'm going home bye" Momoko said

"That was weird" Miyako said

"what's wrong with momoko" brick said worried at his crush

"I don't know, ever since HIM hit her she became weird every day" Kaoru said

"Tomorrow we'll investigate her then tell the professor" Brick declared

"That was my plan"Kaoru muttered

"Ok!" the 4 said

**(Now let's see momoko)**

Momoko entered the house and saw a note

_"Dear momoko me ,your dad and kuriko are in a shopping so please take care of the house,love you your parents"_

"hhmmmm oh well " momoko said

**Few hours later**

Momoko's phone rings (yeah she has a phone) and answered it

"Hello" momoko said a little tired

"hello this the police, this is about your parents" the police said

"What about my family!" momoko said alert

"I'm sorry but your family died in a car crash" the police said sad and pity the girl

"What! tell me you're joking" momoko said close to cry

"No this is the truth" the police said "Well have a nice day"

"no...no...NOOOOOOOO" Momoko screamed and cry, she cried in her room she feels empty sadness and ...lonely.

"Now i'm alone in this house" she sob

Then she release a large amount of Dark Aura before she blacked out

**In the Utoniums Lab**

"I detected a strong dark aura wan" Peach said the digital dog

"Really maybe it's your imagination there has been no monsters since we defeated HIM" Kaoru said watching soccer with butch

"maybe that is it it's gone now wan" peach said before going to sleep

"we need to go professor. bye " The 2 girls and the RRBZ said

"bye" professor said busy

While walking Kaoru, Miyako and Brick thought _"Don't worry momoko we will help you" they thought_

* * *

**Well this is chapter 2 the next chapter will be soon be upload Don't forget to review**


	3. Investigation

**Here's the third chapter of "Blossom's Dark Aura" anyway thanks for the review. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Investigation**

In School When momoko's parents died momoko felt empty,now her eyes are filled with sadness and loneliness and she looks more depressed than 's packing her things to go to school and leave her house, before leaving she took one glance to her house before walking. While walking the RRBZ,Kaoru,Miyako walk behind her.

"hey momoko" Brick said

When momoko turn around they gasped because momoko's eyes were empty and have no emotion. they look closely to momoko saw a black aura swirling around her

"hey guys" momoko said emotionless

"momoko w-w-what happened to you" Miyako shuttered

"nothing" momoko said "i'm going ahead bye"

"ok...we'll see you at the classroom. i guess" Kaoru said unsure

When momoko's figure is gone they began to talk

"Ok first one of us are going to talk to momoko while the other spy on them" brick saying the plan

"Ok but who will talk to momoko" Kaoru said

They all look at miyako

"Ok! I'll go" Miyako sweatdropped

"ok then we'll start at lunch" Boomer said

**At school**

The girls (except momoko) and the RRBZ observe momoko and saw that momoko is reading a book and not a comic or manga just a plain book and did not talk to other classmates especially Natsuki (yeah i put natsuki in their class) it also makes brick jealous when he heard that momoko has a crush on natsuki.

Meanwhile at History class The PPGZ'S AND RRBZ'S belt start's flashing, they look at each other except momoko

_"Should i go" momoko thinks_

"Miss keane may back hurts" Miyako

"my brain has brainfreeze" Kaoru

"my ankle is broken" Brick

"my face is broken" Boomer

"my eyes has been shoot" Butch

Then they look at momoko who didn't say anything, they began to leave but then

"Miss keane i have a broken aura" momoko said wishing it works and also making the 5 heroes suspicious

"then you must go with them then" Miss Keane said worried

"Ok" Momoko said

They were happy that momoko joins them

"what Broken aura are you talking about"Kaoru said suspicous

" 's just go to the rooftop while i'm not bored" momoko said coldly

"ok then" the 5 said while Kaoru is still suspcious

**At the rooftop**

_" Hyper Blossom" Momoko transformed_

_"Rolling Bubbles" Miyako transformed_

_"Powered Buttercup" Kaoru transformed_

_"Hard Brick" Brick transformed_

_"Explosive Boomer" Boomer transformed_

_"Strong Butch" Butch said_

"Powerpuff girls Z" the girls said

"Rowdyruff boys Z"the boys said

"let's go then" the reds said (If you don't know it's blossom and brick)

The others laughed at their synch while blossom and brick blushed.

they flew toward the city and saw a black creature

"hello girls" a dark voice said

"wait are you the voice in my dream" blossom said which makes the others confuse

_"Dream?" they thought_

"hehehe yes and I am" turns around "Him"

"WHAT" they all said

"but we zapped and sealed you" bubbles said

"yes but remember when i shot blossom" Him said

_"Shot?" the boys thought_ and look at blossom making her nervous

"yes we remember" Buttercup said in a defensive stance to protect their leader

"I shot another black light at a doll" Him said "after some time i have been resurected that's how. it's as easy as that" Him laughed

"Ok then we will defeat you again for the sake of New Townsville"Blossom said

"hahahahaha. oh yeah but remember these.I will be back and hunt your dream and i also know about your know what i mean _momoko_" Him said saying blossom's real name good thing no one heard it

"w-w-what" Blossom shuttered and scared

"but first we will beat you up. ready girls." the RRBZ said

"let's go then" the girls said

"wedding cake blossom finish" using her powerful attack shocking them

"bubble champagne"

"swing sonic"

"boys let's do the beam" brick said

"let's go" Boomer and Butch said

"Rowdyruff Beam" the boys said in unison

A beam of dark red, light blue and dark green hit Him making it weaken

"You will pay later..Goodbye" Him said before disapearing in a swirl of Black particles

they all look together before going back to school not before looking at blossom who is scared and nervous

**At school** (it's lunch time)

"ok miyako do your job only tell why her eyes are empty" brick said

"ok" miyako said

Miyako saw momoko at the rooftopand talk to her

"hey momoko" miyako said

"hey" momoko said

"i have to ask you something" miyako said

"what is it" momoko asked

"why are your eyes empty" miyako asked worried

"They died" momoko sob before leaving

"ok that was weird" Butch sweatdropped

"ok then let's follow momoko then" brick sigh at his brother

**After School** (nighttime)

Momoko walk toward home but stopped

"You can come out now" momoko said emotionless

"how did you know" Kaoru said with brick boomer butch and miyako

"nothing i just sensed it" momoko said coldly

"what was Him saying at you and how did you know" Kaoru said glaring

"none of your business" Momoko said turning around before walking

"Ok! That's it!"

They all looked at kaoru who shouted

* * *

**How wast it? hope you enjoy the investigation also wait for the next chapter Don't forget to review**


	4. The Fight between Friends

**Hiya here's the 4th chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 4- The fight between friends**

"What?" momoko said looking at kaoru

"your're attitude is annoying me ever since Him hit you your not yourself! your cold and emotionless to others! what happened to the boy-crazy sweet-loving and the momoko we love!" Kaoru shouted

"It's gone now ever since that incident" momoko said angrily saying the incident releasing a large amount of dark aura almost as large as Him

"also what did he mean about your parents" miyako said

"you want the truth huh" momoko said darkly

They nodded almost ready to transformed

"THEY FUCKING DIED IN A FUCKING CAR CRASH" momoko shouted "NOW I'M ALL ALONE IN MY HOUSE NO ONE TO TAKE CARE OF ME"she panted

They were shocked until boomer said something

"That doesn't mean to be cold to your friends" boomer said

"yeah boom's right at least you have friends" butch said

"You never know how it's meant to be alone in a house and dead family"momoko said darkly almost all her aura is so dark"I'm leaving don't even bother me"

"but momoko i like you" they all looked at brick

"I miss your old self when we were villains" brick said truthfully

"yeah momoko and i will fight you and your gonna tell us some answers when i beat you" kaoru said "everyone stay out of this. even though your our leader momoko i will fight you!" kaoru said

"Powered Buttercup" Kaoru transformed

"very well" momoko said touching her compact

"Hyper Blossom" momoko transformed

"let's do this" Blossom smirked

This angered Buttercup "Swing Sonic" Buttercup said

"Shooting yoyo"

"Megaton drunk"

"Strawberry Big-Luck Spin"

"Graviton Drive"

"Hey Buttercup let's finish this" Blossom said

"let's do this" Buttercup said

"Smash Block"

"heh" Blossom smirked

"Blossom Finish" Blossom said

They were shocked that blossom used her powerful attack and is about to hit buttercup. They closed their eyes, buttercup opened her eyes and saw it stop

"Argh! get out of my head!" Blossom said screaming and holding her head

"Blossom!" they said

"hey! are you okay" Kaoru and Brick said

"Gomenasai(I'm sorry)" Blossom whispered

"It's ok" they said relieved that their friend is ok

Then she blacked out

"let's bring her to her house" Miyako said

"Ok!" they all said (except momoko)

**In momoko's house**

"she was right her family did died" Butch said

"yeah" they said sadly and pity Momoko

"let's go home" Kaoru said as they laid momoko at her bed

They nodded

"Just wait at me outside i'm gonna drink" brick lied

"ok" they said

While they were outside brick said something to blossom and blossom was awake

"You know I love you so have a good sleep" he kissed her cheek before going outside

Momoko's friends felt that momoko's aura is returning to its white self and smiled also hoping that tomorrow that their momoko is back

then momoko sleep after hearing his words

**Momoko's dream**

_"Hey blossom" a dark voice said_

_"Huh?" Blossom turned around and saw..._

* * *

**You will find out who it is at the next chapter Don't forget to review**


	5. The Offer

**hey tnx for the reviews.**  
**heres's chapter 5**

* * *

**Chapter 5- The Offe**r

_It's...Him_

_"What are you doing here" she spat at him_

_"I'm here to make a offer" Him said with his usual dark voice_

_"What is it" Momoko said alert and ready to transform_

_"The offer is for you to join me and the darkness if you join me you will have full control of your new power" Him said smiling evilly_

_"What if i didn't accept?" Momoko said glaring at Him_

_"Then your powers will be forever gone and your friends are gonna be hurt and maybe die." Him said grinning evilly_

_"I'll think about it" Momoko said_

_"You have until 1 day to decide" Him said before dissapearing_

**Into Reality**

Momoko woke up not feeling well but decided to go to school and observe her friends and also thinking about the offer

While walking she came across her friends and smiled at them,

"Hey our momoko is back once again" Kaoru said happy

"Yeah Kaoru I'm back" Momoko laughed again before a something came to her mind

**Flashback**

_**"Your friends are gonna be hurt and maybe die!" Him said grinning evilly**_

**End Flashback**

"Guys i have something to tell you after school" Momoko said seriously

"Ok" they said

**Lunchtime**

"hey momoko" boomer said

"what is it boomer?" momoko said

"What was Him saying about hunt your dream" boomer asked

"Whoa boomer since did you become an observer" butch joked

"just answer my question momoko" boomer said ignoring butch

momoko sigh and said "Kaoru, Miyako do you remember the i got sick?"

They nodded

"Well while i was sleeping i have dream. Then a voice said "Come to me"I followed the voice and saw a black light and was about to hit me.I was scared unable to move and was hit. That's also the day my attitude change"

"Did he hunt your dream again?" Brick said

"I'll tell you after school" Momoko said depressed

"Ok" they all said

**After School (At the Park Nightime again)**

Everything were all quiet and have their attention on Momoko who was looking at them nervous and ...scared?

"momoko why do you look scared" Miyako said

"Well do you remember yesterday when i was sleeping when you put me at the bed" Momoko said also blushing remembering Brick's word who is blushing as well "I also heard your words as well brick"

Then everyone look at brick who is blushing as hell

"Well I was in a dream and saw..." Momoko gulped "Him"

"WHAT" everyone was shocked that momoko/blossom saw Him at her dream

"What did he do?" kaoru said trying to be calm

"Well he makes an offer to me" Momoko said shivering

"What's the offer" Butch said

Momoko gulped "He said that i will join him and the darkness and have full control of my new power"

"What's the other offer" Kaoru said hoping the other offer is much better Well, Kaoru's luck is down to zero

"Lose my powers and you guys get hurt or maybe died" Momoko sob

"Well Momoko what's your decision" a voice said

They turned around and saw ...

* * *

**Well that's the 5th chapter i know it's short but maybe the next chapter will be longer.**  
**Don't worry I'm writing it now so you only have to wait 30 minutes dON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**


	6. Decision and New Power

**Hiya heres the 6th chapter of "Blossom's Dark Aura"**  
**Enjoy! also the attacks are italics**

* * *

**Chapter 6- The Decision and New Power**

"What are you doing here Him" Kaoru said with hatred

"I'm here for the decision momoko will choose" Him said laughing evilly

They all looked at Momoko who had her bangs in her head covering her she looked at the left side who are her friends with hope in their eyes on the other side is Him with dark and malicious eyes she turned around and said two words to her friends "I'm sorry"

And she walked towards Him who was smiling evilly now that he has the leader of the powerpuff girls z in his hands while momoko's friends were screaming with protest

"Momoko Don't do this"

"we are your friends momoko"

"we love you as a sister as well"

All these words were in momoko's mind

"Why are you doing this momoko" Brick said almost crying that he will lost his love

"I did it because i want to protect you" momoko said with kindness and love

"Well momoko here's your new power" Him said and a mischiveous glint in his he throws momoko a black energy ball and was hit

"MOMOKO" They shouted (except Him)

Then they saw momoko but something different her eyes are almost black but has a blood red has the darkest aura they ever seen well not as dark as Him but close.

"We will fight to bring momoko back" Kaoru said

"YEAH" Momoko's best friends and her love said

_"Powered Buttercup" Kaoru transformed_

_"Rolling Bubbles" Miyako Transformed_

_"Hard Brick" Brick Transformed_

_"Explosive Boomer" Boomer Transformed_

_"Strong Butch" Butch Transformed_

"Powerpuff girls Z" The 2 girls said

"Rowdyruff Boys Z" the boys said

"well blossom show them your power" Him said

Blossom didn't say anything but transformed

_"Dark Blossom" Blossom/Momoko Transformed_

Dark Blossom wore a black and red like cape and black top and dark red skirt also black and red outlines boots her weapon is still a yoyo

They all gasped at Blossom's new transformation,They can feel the power behind it.

"Let's get to it" Dark Blossom said coldly

They all flinched even Him at the cold voice Dark Blossom has.

_"I don't know she hide such power" Him thought while smiling evilly_

Momoko's friends nodded and got into stance

"Boys use the beam" B.C (I'm gonna use this for now)

The boys nodded and start the beam

_"Rowdyruff Beam" the boys said in unison_

_"Energy Blast" Dark Blossom said_

A beam of dark red light blue dark green and a blood red energy blast fought each other but the energy blast won and hit the boys knocking them uncouncious despite its power

"What! in one attack" B.C said shocked at the power

_"Bubble Energy Ball" Bubbles Said_

_"Ice Cream Shoot" Dark Blossom said and throws her yoyo_

The yoyo pop the energy ball and hit Bubbles knoking her unconcious then Dark Blossom saw Brick getting up,and was surprise that he got up after that blast

"Buttercup and Brick my two closest friends I'm very sorry for what i have done but to defeat Him You must go to my room and find my rare at my room and tell them i'm sorry also I love them as my brothers and sisters." Momoko said with sadness and a tear at her cheek

"Wedding cake Blossom Finish" Blossom said

And the two got Blossom return to Him who was grinning happily of how strong she is before disapearing in a black swirl but not before looking at Brick who looks at her too before Brick was unconcious

**With Him and Dark Blossom**

"So Blossom how did you like the new power" Him said

"Nothing and leave me alone" Dark Blossom said coldly

Him chuckled "Oh you will see soon that power will consume you"

Blossom didn't say anything but heard it but said "I'm going around the city" before leaving

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 6 hope you enjoy it later i will write chapter 7 Don't forget to review**


	7. Cookies?

**hey guys by the way thanks for the review heres chapter 7**

* * *

**Chapter 7-Cookies?**

Dark Blossom flew around the city looking for her spot them at her house in her room looking for the cookies. she decided to listen to the conversation

"Hey guys why did blossom said find the cookies in her room" Miyako said

"I don't know she just said find the cookies to defeat Him" Kaoru said

"Well, we just have to keep finding it" Brick said looking at the drawers

Then Dark Blossom shows herself

"Well, Brick you will not find the cookies there" Dark Blossom said

"MOMOKO!" they all said

They all ran to hug her but she stopped them

"I'm not here to return i'm here to help you find the cookies" Dark Blossom said

"Why you can just return with us and defeat Him together" Boomer said clueless

"No i can't, because Him said that this power will consume me" Dark Blossom said

"Oh...So where is the cookies" Butch said

"It's in my secret hideout.. Come here" Momoko said untransforming herself

They walk towards her bed,she moved her bed to the left and they saw a path downstairs. Needles to say they were shock

"When did you build this" Kaoru said

"Ever since we first encountered Him" Momoko said

While walking they saw the cookies and it has a...white aura?

"hey momoko why does the cookies have white aura" Miyako said

"I made them by my white aura which could defeat Him"Momoko said "But I didn't used them when we battled Him because it was too late"

"But this time we are gonna use them to defeat Him and save New Townsiville" Momoko exclaimed

"And yourself of course" they said to Momoko

"But..Why cookies?" Butch said

"because..." they waited for an answer then momoko said "i like sweets" they sweatdropped and face-palmed Then they said "Don"t worry momoko we will save you from Him"

"Thank guys, you really are my best friends" Momoko smiling at them who smiled back

"hey brick i have something to tell "Momoko nodded

"i wonder what she's gonna tell him"Butch said curious

"i dunno"Kaoru said.

Brick and Blossom came back snickering while the others were curious

"Well what did momoko said-"Boomer was cut off by momoko

"Argh!" Momoko screamed holding her head

"Momoko! are you ok?" Brick said worried

"No.. The power is consuming me so hurry and defeat Him before this power consumes. Ok ?" Momoko said still holding her head

"Ok and thanks Momoko" Brick said smiling

"Your welcome Brick,Well I have to go. Pray that these power will not consume so you easier time to make Him eat ya guys" Momoko said before transforming to Dark Blossom before flying Dark Blossom wink at Brick then flew.

Brick saw the wink and blush and notice how beautiful she is even that she's at the dark side

"Well we need a plan before going after Him" Miyako said

**With Dark Blossom**

"So how was your trip" Him said with the usual dark voice

"None of your business and i said leave me alone"Dark Blossom said coldly

"Awwwww... Blossom or should i say_ Momoko_ is still not consume by darkness what will i do to you" Him said jokingly

"haha..very funny Him. Now where's my room" Blossom said glaring

It's upstair dear" Him said

"Ok and don't ever call me dear or i will kill you" Blossom said coldly and glaring at going upstairs

Him chuckled "Oh dear Blossom..However we will wait before the darkness consumes making you fully mine and my puppet to destruction hahahaha" Him laughed evilly

* * *

**Well how was it Don't forget to review**


	8. Darkness has consume,The Plan,Explanatio

**Sorry it took so long.i had a sleepover at my friend's house Well,anyway here's chapter numberrrrrrrrrrrr..8th**

* * *

**Chapter eight-Darkness has consume,The Plan and Explanation**

**In Dark Blossom's room**

"Argh!" Dark Blossom screamed in agony

_"Man..this power is consuming me i can't let Him take over me"She thought_ She ate something in her pocket before the darkness consumes her.

As the darkness consumes her she screamed in pain before nothing escaped in her figure has change,Now she has a longer bow and no pupils but black and dark pink eyes at the bottom.

**At Him**

Him heard the scream and smiled

_"Finally the darkness consumes her and tomorrow we will destroy New Townsville" Him though_ before laughing evilly

"Get ready Bubbles,Buttercup and the RRBZ tomorrow will be the fight between good and Bubbles and have no leader because she's my puppet "Him laughed darkly

**Let's see the heroes**

"Well Brick, what's the plan?" Boomer said

"Here's the plan. Me and Buttercup are going to fight Blossom while the others fight _Him_ when_ Him_ is weaken or opens his mouth let's make him eat the cookies." Brick explained the plan

"Wow no wonder your blossom's counterpart, your both leader and has a nice plan" Butch joked while others laughed which makes Brick flushed

"But i have a question" Miyako said

"What is it" Brick said raising an eyebrow

"Why does a cookie made with white aura can defeat Him" Miyako asked

"Momoko said to me why" Brick said

"Why" They said

"Well it goes like this" Brick said

_Flashback_

_"Hey Brick can i talk to you a minute" Momoko said **(she still has a dark aura of course)**_

_"sure what is it?" Brick asked_

_"I"m gonna tell why cookies with white aura can defeat Him" Momoko said seriously while Brick nodded_

_"Well when we defeated Him last time his weakness is coldness well don't tell these to my friends only you i will tell them after some time." momoko said Brick nodded_

_"I have ice powers i discovered it after we defeated Him and used them as the part of the cookies making them cold plus my white aura" momoko said and Brick was shocked_

_"These cookies can defeat Him because of his weakness at coldness and the white aura that can defeat him like last time,when he eats the cookies he will explode then. as simple as that" Momoko said in a matter-a-factly voice_

_"Wow never thought you were** this** smart" Brick joked then they laughed together_

_End Flashback_

"Well that's all" Brick said and they were shell-shocked

"Wow" They all said (except Brick)

" i know" Brick said "tomorrow we are gonna fight Him so let's work together and defeat Him and also save Momoko" Brick declared

"And hopefully that the power did not consume blossom" Kaoru exclaimed **(Wow Kaoru's luck sure is unlucky)**

"Yeah" They all said and looked at the stars determine that they will defeat the Evil and save momoko

* * *

**That's the eight chapter and the story is coming in to the end.**  
**So hurry and review and also tell what story you like for PPGZ and Naruto Then I will write them but if i don't like it well sorry**

**Don't forget to review**


	9. The Final Fight and Confession

**Finally I'm finished!Sorry it took so long a just had a long vacation.**  
**Well, here's chapter...9! attacks are italic also the transformation**

* * *

**Chapter 9- The Fight and Confession**

_Today is the day of the fate of New Townsville...will it be saved or destroyed_

**At the heroes**

"Well this is it the Final fight between us and Him" said Boomer

"You're right let's all do our best and don't forget the plan" said nodded and looked at the sky which is colored...red?

"Why the heck are the clouds red!?" exclaimed Kaoru. their belts starts flashing and they opened it as they saw the professor

"PPGZ,RRBZ! we located Him and Blossom!" exclaimed Professor Utonium

"Where is it!?" They all shouted wondering where are they

"They're in the volcano where you last battled Him"Professor said calmly

"Then let's go,we don't have time,the fate of New townsville rest in our hands." Brick said confidently

"Let's go" The heroes all exclaimed and transformed

_"Hard Brick"_

_"Rolling Bubbles"_

_"Explosive Boomer"_

_"Powered Buttercup"_

_"Strong Butch"_

"Powerpuff Girls Z" 'Rowdyruff Boys Z" and flew to the volcano of New Townsville

**At t he volcano(it's night..)**

"Well blossom now's the time to destroy new townsville" Him said

Dark Blossom's eyes shining at the shadows and said"Yes Him-sama"while bowing

"Perfect!" Him grinned evilly.

Before Him started using the volcano again,He heard a voice

"Stop right their Him!" The heroes shouted

"Ohh. the heroes of New Townsville I'm so scared" Him said sarcastically "The PPGZ is not strong without their leader. she's my puppet. what will they do now."Him smirked

"Where's Blossom' Brick and Buttercup asked angrily

"She's right there." Him said pointing at the shadows

"They all looked at the shadow and saw Dark Blossom but...something changed she has no pupil and has darker clothes

'What did you do to her" Bubbles said glaring at Him

"Oh nothing." Him smiled darkly" The power i gave to her just consumed the Blossom you all knew"

"I will kill you!" Brick said as he attack Him but stopped as he heard an attack

_"Shooting yoyo!"_ Dark Blossom said as she threw her saw the attack and dodged it

"Blossom what was that for" Brick said shocked

"You are hurting Him-sama i must kill you" Dark Blossom said emotionless

"Oh no! The power did consume her" Kaoru exclaimed"just my luck"she muttered

"Now go blossom destroyed your opponents" Him said menancingly

"Yes Him-sama" Dark Blossom said bowing

"Now do the plan" Brick heroes nodded and flew to their opponent

**With Him's fight**

"Oh..so this is your plan hmmm. no need to worry my puppet will easily destroy your friends" Him said smugly

"oh yeah! now that we have a secret weapon we will easily kill you"Boomer said ready to fight_ "Electric Bat"_

_"Secret weapon" Him thought_ as he was hit at boomer's attack

"We will protect our loved ones unlike you" Butch said _"Musical notes attack"_

"And we will save Blossom and New Townsville" Bubbles said almost crying after saying Blossom's name _"Bubbles Finish!"_

_"Whoah!Note to self: never make Bubbles angry" Butch and Boomer thought_ fear at bubbles

'Augh!" Him shouted as he was hit at every attack especially bubbles attack

"You will pay for that" Him said madly as he shot three fireballs using the volcano

"Ahhh!" The 3 heroes said as they were shot by the fireballs

"We will not give up!" The 3 heroes exclaimed as they continue to fight

**At Blossom's fight**

"Don't worry this won't hurt a bit" Dark Blossom said smugly as she throws her yoyo

"Blossom what happened to you" Buttercup whispered but still heard it as she and Brick dodge her yoyo attacks

_"Flaming beyblade attack!"_ Brick said as he throws his beyblade and hit Dark Blossom

_"Buttercup Finish"_ Butter cup said as her hammer became gigantic and hit Dark Blossom

"I'm sorry Momoko i need to finish this" Buttercup said sadly

"What are you talking about..That was weak" Dark Blossom said as she lift Buttercup's hammer and threw it at her

"How!?" Buttercup exclaimed

"Pure strenght" Dark Blossom said in a bored tone now let's finish this "Dark Blossom Finish!" Blossom said but something different in her finish now she has multiple yoyos and has energy balls at the them!

"What an attack i can see and feel the power from here" Brick exclaimed shock that her love have such power in her hands.

"It's not even full power yet!" Dark Blossom said yawning

**At Him's fight**

They were all tired when they heard something "Dark Blossom Finish!"

"What was that!?" Bubbles said. they all turned at Dark Blossom who has multiples of yoyo that has energy this Him Grinned at the displaying power of the leader of the PPGZ

"See what i mean"Him smirked as the 3 heroes looked at him"she has that kind of power all 's why i want her to be my puppet"

"I can feel the power behind it" Butch said

when they heard what blossom said "now full power yet" they were all shell-shocked even Him

"I..do not want to see that" Boomer said saw Him distracted and said _"Energy bat wave!"_

_"Sound wave attack_" Butch said

_"Bubble energy ball"_ bubbles said

**Back to Blossom's fight**

"WHAT!" Buttercup exclaimed "Not! full power yet."

"I'm ready" Dark Blossom said "Any last words"

"Yes" Brick said as Dark Blossom looked at him "Blossom i know you are in there you just need to break the chains so that you are free from the darkness"

Dark Blossom eyes widened as her Finisher attack becoming smaller

"When we first met i started to have a crush on you and when i got to know you better i started to like you"Brick said truthfully

Dark Blossom started shivering and holding her head

"When we started teasing you and your friends that's my way showing that i like you and these are the words i like to tell you forever"Brick said as he inhale and shouted

"I LOVE YOU"

* * *

**Well how was it don't forget to review the next chapter will maybe be the last chapter of "Blossom's Dark Aura"**

**Don't forget to review!**


	10. Good-bye Dark Aura and Hello New Powers

**Well,this is the last chapter but don't worry maybe i'll make a sequel about the story...Enjoy the last chapter!Also Brick's weapon is a beyblade/**  
**boomerang**

* * *

**Chapter 10-Good-bye Dark Aura and Hello New Powers**

_"I LOVE YOU"_

Those word run through Dark Blossom's mind as her light and dark aura fought each others can see the fight of the two different auras as Dark Blossom screamed in pain

"Blossom!" her friends said including Bubbles,Boomer and Butch

Dark Blossom has a frown in her face as the pain go on. they also see her clothes changing into her PPGZ clothes or Dark Blossom's outfit

**At Him**

"No!This can't be happening the power had consume her!"Him said mad as he flew towards Dark Blossom

"Hey where are you going the fight is not finish yet" Butch said as he follow Him followed by Bubbles and Boomer who were holding hands,Bubbles notice and blushed as she took her hand away and flew towards to notice too and blushed and flew towards his friends

**At Dark Blossom**

"Guys what's happening" Bubbles said alert

"Well,Brick confess to Blossom then became like that" Buttercup said pointing at Blossom who is still screaming in pain.

"Man Brick I didn't know you had it in you" Boomer joked

"Boomer this is not the time to make jokes" Brick said still looking at they saw Him behind Dark Blossom ready to shot a dark energy ball!

"BLOSSOM LOOK OUT!" They all screamed excluding Him

Dark Blossom saw and jumped just in time,When she landed she holds her head in pain

"Now now blossom stay still so that i can hit you with this dark energy ball"Him said as he shot another dark energy ball but this time it did hit blossom

"Ahhhhh!"as the dark energy ball hit her and the dark aura is winning

"hahahaha!I told you you will be my puppet of destruction!"Him laughed evilly"Now it's all over!"

"BLOSSOM NO!DON'T LET THE DARKNESS CONSUME YOU!"Brick yelled

Dark Blossom heard it and was encourage as she panted the white aura is becoming bigger "I..will..not..be.  
..YOUR PUPPET" Dark Blossom screamed as her white aura burst into her and flaring at her body as they saw the white aura winning

_"Hyper Blossom!_"

gone with the Dark Blossom now replaced the PPGZ Blossom but her outfit of Dark Blossom still remain except it's pink and white now

"This can't be happening" Him said shocked that the leader of the PPGZ had destroyed the dark aura _"Of course she's the leader so she has to be strong"Him thought_

Her friends are also shocked to say at mouths are hanging open Brick regained his composure and said "B-b-blossom are you back"

Blossom turned around smiling and said "Hyper Blossom is back on duty"

"You're back"Kaoru said as she walks towards her and tackled her into a hug"You're really back!"happy that their friend is out of the darkness all of them hugged her as she hugged them back then turned around and glared at Him

"H-h-how" Him shuttered"How did you get out of the darkness!"

"Well while the power is consuming me i ate the cookies that i made that also strengthen my white aura"Blossom explained"But it took some time to strengthen it then the darkness consumes me but inside the white aura is still flaring that's how"

"Hmph no matter then i'll take your white aura" Him said as he stepped closer but then

"Lava beyblade attack" Brick said and Him was hit not to mention burned

"Who did that!?" Him said angrily

"That would be me" Him saw that it was Brick

" is that all you-"Him was cut off by Blossom

"Oh By the way I have all elements in the world."Blossom said smiling

"WHAT!?" They all said

"What about us" Boomer said "Do we have some special powers"

"Well yeah" Blossom shrugged"Brick has fire and lava,Bubbles has water,Buttercup has Earth,Butch has lightning while you Boomer has Ice"

"Well how do we used them" Buttercup said completely ignoring Him who is still burned

"Well you use it like this"Blossom said as she looked at him with a mischiveous glint in her eyes which make Him nervous"Lightning shooting yoyo attack!"

Blossom's yoyo was crackling with electricity and hit Him causing Him to be paralyzed

"You just transport them into your can also invent new attack like this"Blossom explained as she said "Lava Rain!"as she shoots a ball of lava in the out came as multiples of lava balls directly at...Him

"That's it" Blossom explained

"How dare you ignore and attack me!"they all turned and saw Him who was heavenly damaged "I'm gonna kill you!"as Him activates the volcano and throw fire ball at the heroes. it also makes Him grow bigger like last time.

"Hey Bubbles."Blossom said as Bubbles looked at her "I have a plan"Blossom whispered at Bubbles ear and giggled

"Let's do this"

"Hail come forth!"Blossom chanted as it begins to rain hails/ice

"Water Bubble Catcher"Bubbles said as a Bubble appear but inside there is water

The bubbles catcher caught the hail in the rain before going after lava balls hit the bubbles which splashes Him making Him weak,cold and wet

"Ack!C-c-cold..."Him said as he shrinks

"Guys let's attack individually"Blossom ordered

"Man Blossom you just got out of the darkness and you already commanding like brick"Butch groaned

"Hey!"The reds said "I am not bossy!" they looked at each other and blush "I have something to tell you later"Blossom muttered at Brick and he nodded

"Let's do this"Buttercup said as she lift her hammer and said "Earth Smashing Block"

"Water Bubble Champange"Bubbles as she blows bubbles in her wand

"Fire spinning boomerang attack"Brick said as a fire spinning boomerang attack Him

"Ice Electric Swing"Boomer said as he release an ice attack coming out of his Electric Bat

"Lightning Sound Wave"Butch said as he blew a sound wave with electricity using his flute

"Elemental Blossom Finish" Blossom said as her yoyo bacame big and is shining with all elements in the ,water,lightning,ice and etc.

The others jaw-dropped at the power of Blossom

_"Note to self:Make Blossom teach you attacks" They all thought_ excluding Him who is unable to move because of the power and had a hard time breathing.

Blossom glared at Him "because of you my parents died,right?" Him's eyes widened "H-h-how did you know?".Blossom gave him a emotionless stare and said"I sensed a black particles at the car that killed them. I will kill you. because of you made my life suffer because of your foolish will be the day that you will die surely!"

"Attack!"Blossom said as they all release their attacks making a beam of the attacks of the hereos of New Townsville Him was hit and opens his mouth and Blossom saw it and quickly said "Now make Him eat the cookies while his weakened!"

"Right"Blossom's friends said as they get the cookies and all of them has one each.

"All the count of three" Blossom said

"One"Buttercup counted

"Two"Brick continued

"Three!"They all said in unison as they throw the cookies at Him's mouth

"Ahhh!what's this cookie!it feels like i'm going to explode"Him said as he screamed in pain and agony.

"Everyone hide it's gonna explode!" Blossom said nodded and flew far away and then Him saw none of Him's were also leaves a crater

"Whoah that cookies has some power"Boomer said looking at the crater

Then Blossom collapsed and they yelled "BLOSSOM!" as they ran towards her

"Hey Blossom! are you okay?"Brick asked worried

"I'm fine.I just used too much power in there hehehe"Blossom laughed sheepishly and they all she turned to her other friends and said "Guys will you please leave us alone for a minute meet us at the professor's lab"They looked at each other and nodded as they flew looked at Brick and smiled "thanks for bringing me back Brick"

"No problem"Brick blushed

"I have also something to tell you"BLossom said blushing

"What is it?" Brick questioned

"I love you too"Blossom said looking at Brick's Blood red eyes as Brick leaned closer and they kissed

"I was waiting for you to say that"Brick said breaking the kiss

Blossom laughed and said "let's go to the professor must be worried

"Let's go"as they stand up

They flew at the professor's lab holding each others hand and they entered and saw a party

"Oh Look they're back!" Ken said

"I say that you confess to each other right?"Buttercup said

They both blushed and nodded

"Man this sure is a long adventure. Right guys?"Butch said putting a hand in Buttercup's waist making her blush

"Stop touching me you pervert!"Buttercup said angrily

"Man you guys sure is noisy"Boomer said holding Bubbles hand and smiled at her making them suspicious

"Um Bubbles did you and boomer-"Blossom was cut off by Bubbles

"Confess?Yes "Bubbles said happily

"Now now, stop talking and let's party!"Professor Utonium said

"Yeah" They all exclaimed

Thay played games have fun conversation and teach each others move espicially Blossom who also made all the people with her happy

_"We really glad to have you back Momoko"They all thought_ as they all laughed and smiled at Blossom's joke.

And then they all have a happy day we can see them dancing and laughing at the lab

The day is saved thanks to the Powerpuff Girls Z and The Rowdyruff Boys Z espcially Brick and Blossom

* * *

**Well this is the end of Blossom's Dark aura and maybe i'll make a sequel if you like**

**Don't Forget to Review**!


End file.
